Update 2.2
Update 2.2 is the 12th major update of Geometry Dash with no set release date. Geometry Dash Lite Introductions On 22 December 2017, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.2 with the following: *New level "Electroman Adventures"! *Bugfixes and tweaks Trivia *The last four previews all used the same song (-Sunken Field- by Waterflame), which could mean it will be used in the new update somewhere, possibly in the hinted new vault. *The scale trigger is the first trigger to have a preview video, followed by the random trigger a week later. *Most of the triggers can be observed in hacked versions of World and SubZero, but they, of course, feature placeholder graphics of either Color Change Triggers or Start Position. *Update 2.2 has had the longest wait of any Geometry Dash update, at around 2 years, 11 months, or 2 years and 1 month if Update 2.11 is included. As of January 2020, this is longer than the wait times for Updates 2.1, 2.0, 1.9, 1.8, 1.7, and 1.6 combined. **The Geometry Dash community waited longer from 2.1 to 2.2 than from 1.0 to 2.0. **As of 13 October 2019, it has been 1000 days since 2.1's release. **If Update 2.2 is not released before June 26, 2020, it will have taken half the game's entire lifespan to be released. **As of 21 December 2019, it has been two years since Geometry Dash SubZero was released. **If 2.2 is not released before January 16th, 2020, it will have taken 3 years for 2.2 to come out. **If 2.2 is not released before August 15th, 2020, it will have taken longer than all updates combined. **As of January 2020, this is 1 year and 6 months longer than 2.1's wait time, which is in total, over double the wait time. *August 13th, 2019 was the 6th Anniversary of the game, yet nothing was said for a month after this. *Update 2.2 is currently the update with the most sneak-peaks and teasers. *Update 2.2 was originally going to be a small update, but RobTop said that the "update grew bigger as time went on" *An official 2.2 ARG (alternate reality game) began after the premiere of the 2.1 Awards Nominees. **RobTop is associated with it, as a part of the puzzle involved looking at the description in the original Geometry Jump trailer on the RobTopGames YouTube. RobTop is the only person that could change it. **The reward for completing the ARG was the 2.2 Vault Code and new Icon Art. **The ARG officially came to a close after the 2.1 Award Results were released on YouTube. *People dug into the Meltdown game files after Meltdown was put back on the Play Store and found new trigger designs, swing gamemode, platformer mode controls, new sounds, and more on a new updated texture file. *There have been hacked APKs created of Geometry Dash World, Geometry Dash SubZero, Geometry Dash Meltdown, and Geometry Dash Lite that allow usage of new 2.2 features. SMJS is the creator of all 4 hacked APKs. *Robtop still has many of his old songs to use in Geometry Dash, which means we may see more used in this update, possibly in the new shop. *Robtop started to reveal plans for 2.2 even before 2.1 was released. This was the new Camera Controls. *2.2 is the fourth consecutive update to feature a new gamemode, with 1.9 introducing the Wave, 2.0 the Robot, and 2.1 the Spider. *2.2 may not be the largest Update, as 2.3 is going to possibly be a Community-Ideas-Based Update, which may mean that it will be even larger, and potentially take even longer. *Future updates might take a lot less time due to Robtop probably getting a dev team. Previews Sneak Peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 1 |Fun with 2.2: The Random Trigger Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 2|Fun with 2.2: Camera Controls Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 3|Fun with 2.2: Where am I going? Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 4|TimeWarp test Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 5|eheheheheh Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Example 6|Test animations 2.2 Editor Previews Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 1|Geometry Dash 2.2 Particle Editor Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 2|Uhm... Geometry Dash - Update 2.2 Editor Preview 3|Better random trigger Gallery Teasers Update2.2-1.png|The first 2.2 teaser, showcasing the new game mode, now confirmed to officially be named, "Swing". Update2.2-2.png|The second teaser hinting at a new soundtrack, which has been confirmed to be ‘Explorers’ by Hinkik. Update2.2GauntletsPreview.jpg|The third teaser, showcasing 30 new Gauntlets Update2.2ComponentsPreview.png|The fourth teaser, showcasing some of the new pixel art blocks. Update2.2-3.png|The fifth teaser, showcasing a concept for a new Platformer Mode exclusive gamemode (Will most likely be for 2.3). screenshot-www.youtube.com-2020.01.02-11_06_34.png|The sixth teaser, a concept art for a king of THE MAP. EditorTeaser.png|The seventh teaser, showcasing some new things added to the 7th editor tab. THE MAP Teasers Update2.2-Map1.png|The first teaser for "THE MAP", with a dragon peeking out of an icy structure in a snow area. Update2.2-Map2.png|The second teaser for "THE MAP", showcasing what appears to be a mine with a skull on top of it, possibly a level on the map. Update2.2-Map3.png|The third teaser for "THE MAP", showcasing a grassy area with a bush and some trees. Image part 218.png|The fourth teaser for "THE MAP", showing a path through a grassy area. Content Previews Update2.2-Flymode.png|Concept art of the new “jetpack” that replaces the ship while in platformer mode. Update2.2-DiscordIcon.png|Art of a new Discord themed icon. Update2.2-BoomlingIcon.png|Art of two versions of an icon based on Boomlings. Version "B" was chosen in the end. Update2.2-ARGIcons.png|Art of several new icons revealed at the end of the 2.2 ARG. Half of them are the new Boomlings icons. Update2.2-ARGVaultCode.png|An image with a code for the new Vault. It was revealed at the end of the ARG. References Category:Updates